


Yugioh Truth or Dare

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/F, Funny, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Just a bunch of truth or dares to the cast of yugiohComment your truth or dares you want to give the characters, please!





	1. Part 1

Galaxy: ok the first one is for Yugi! It's a truth, Yugi if you had to be stuck with Bakura or Marik for a whole week, who would it be and why?

Yugi: um I-I would ch-choose Marik, because he is nicer.

Bakura: what's that suppose to mean!

Marik: aww thank you Yugi!

Galaxy: oh, it's another one for yugi! It's a dare. The person you chose from your truth, you have to be stuck with them for a week!

Yugi: what?!

Galaxy: * smirks * ok next one is for Bakura. It's a dare. You and ryoh have to go in a closet and give him visible hickeys on his neck.

Ryoh: what?!

Bakura: *smirks* oh I'm gonna do more than just hickeys.

Ryoh: *blushes*

Galaxy: have fun! Well they won't be out for a while. Next one is for- I was interrupted by loud moaning coming from the closet.

Galaxy: keep it down in there! The moans quieted down, but could still be heard.

Galaxy: *coughs* anywho, the next one is for seto. It's a truth. What's your true feeling for Joey? Oh this is gonna be a good one!

Seto: isn't it obvious? Seto looks confused. We all shake our heads no.

Seto: really? Well he's my pup, hint hint mine.

Joey: *blushes* don't call me pup!

Seto just smirks.

Yugi: wait, you guys are dating?!

Joey nods.

Galaxy: ok wow, plot twister! *whispers* not really. Next one is for Joey!

Joey: bring it on!

Galaxy: it's a truth.whats the most embarrassing thing that happened between you and yugi?

Joey: *blushes at the memory* w-well one time I walked in on yug... Doing something.

Yugi: *starts blushing furiously*

Yami: what was he doing?

Joey: w-well he was kinda,sorta,a little bit

Malik: just spit it out!!!

Joey: *rushes* masturbating!

Yugi: *dying of embarrassment*

Galaxy: our innocent yugi?!

Joey nods.

Galaxy: I didn't even know he knew what that was!

Yugi: *pouts* hey! I AM a teenager!

Galaxy: wait, who was he masturbating to?

Joey: Alex pettyfer.

Yami: really?

Yugi: so what, he's hot!

Yami: but I'm hot too.

Yugi: *blushes*

Bakura and ryoh walk out of the closet. Ryoh had hickeys covering his neck, and his once nice white hair is messed up and his shirt is sloppily buttoned. Bakura's hair is also messy and he has a satisfied smirk on his face.

Galaxy: well looks like you two has some fun.

Ryoh: *blushes* sh-shut up

Bakura just sits down with an even bigger smirk.

Ok, that's all for now. In case you guys don't know I'm galaxy. Leave truth or dares in the comments.


	2. Part 2

Galaxy: hey! I have a dare for Yugi!

Yugi: *looks horror struck* oh no!

Galaxy: don't worry yugi it not that bad.

Yugi: that doesn't make me feel better!

Galaxy: anyways, I dare yugi to give, our pharaoh, atem a lap dance!

Yugi: WHAT?!!!

Atem: *smirks* you heard her, now come over hear.

Yugi starts walking over to atem with I massive blush.

Galaxy: wait!

Yugi: *looks confused* what is it?

Galaxy: I have an outfit for you. *drags yugi out of the room*

All of the sudden you hear yugi start to scream. You hear galaxy scream back, then hear loud notices and crashing coming from the other room.

Joey: what da hell is she doin to yug?!

~ with yugi and galaxy

Galaxy goes over to a dresser and pulls out an outfit.

Yugi: *looks horrified* NO, NEVER!!!

Galaxy: yes you will.

Yugi: no I won't! *turns to make a run for it*

Galaxy: oh no you don't! *tackles yugi to the ground* put this on!

Yugi: never!

Galaxy: put this on or else!

Yugi: or else what?!

Galaxy: *smirks and starts to take yugis shirt off*

Yugi: no get off of me! *pushes galaxy off*

Galaxy: *tackles yugi again, and tries to change him*

After a while of fighting, galaxy finally gets yugi changed.

Yugi: *blushing furiously* how could you?! I will never forgive you!

Galaxy: yeah, yeah whatever just get out there! *pushes yugi back out to the group*

~with the group

Yugi comes out in an egyptian outfit. It's a piece of cloth that's like a skirt. The color is milky white and matches him perfectly. He has some gold bracelets on his arms.

Galaxy: now get over to atem and give him a Lao dance!

Yugi: *blushing as red as a tomato* o-ok.

Yugi goes over to a smirking atem. He slowly starts to shake his hips, then moves at a faster pase. After a while galaxy stops him.

Galaxy: ok you're done!

Yugi: finally, now I can go change!

Galaxy: nope, you're staying in that!

Yugi: what?!

Galaxy: it's a dare!

Yugi: *mumbles a yes*

Galaxy: so atem how was it?

Atem: *smirks* I enjoyed it, he must be talented in bed with his hips moving like that.

Yugi: *blushes furiously again*

Galaxy: well I'm glad you enjoyed it! Well that's all for now.


	3. Part 3

Galaxy: hey guys we're back with more tortu- I mean truth and dares! The first one is for Jou!

Jou: bring it!

Galaxy: *smirks* I dare you to run around domino

Jou: that's not that bad!"

Galaxy: naked.

Joy: huh?

Galaxy: run around domino naked! Next time let me finish.

Jou: *gulp* I-I have to run naked!?

Galaxy: *nods* yup!

Jou: *nervously sweats while taking off clothes"

Seto: wait! You can't just make the mutt run naked!

Jou: I'm not a mutt!

Galaxy: *menacing aura* you dare to talk back to me?

Seto: yes.

Galaxy: *laughs*

Seto: what's so funny?

Galaxy: nothing, just your next dare! Anyways, run Jou run!

Jou: *starts running*

Yugi: poor Jou.

Galaxy: *shrugs* at least I let him keep his boxers. So while we wait for Jou let's continue with the game! Our next victim is Bakura! I dare you to wear a tutu and dance ballet for us!

Bakura: ... *pulls out knives* I what?

Galaxy: *laughs* put those puny things away!

Bakura: *blood boils* I will gut you!

Rou: Bakura, calm down!

Bakura: *glares at rou*

Galaxy: I suggest you listen to your little friend over there or else.

Bakura: or else what!?

Galaxy: I have punishments for bad boys. *laughs evilly*

Bakura: *shivers*

Rou: *whispers* please Bakura just do it, I don't want you to get hurt.

Bakura: fine!

Galaxy: *smirks* that's what I thought. Now go get dressed!

Bakura: *goes into the dressing room* I'm not wearing this!

Galaxy: oh, are you disobeying me?

Bakura:.... No

Galaxy: that's what I thought

Bakura: *comes out with frilly pink tutu*

Everyone: *giggles and laughs*

Bakura: shut up!! *starts dancing*

Dance is over

Everyone: *shocked*

Bakura: what?!

Galaxy: woo, didn't know you could dance!!

Bakura: whatever *rips off tutu*

Jou: *panting* I-I'm back!

Galaxy: welcome back! *give Jou clothes*

Yugi: why do you have scratch marks on you?

Jou: *shudders* fan girls

Yugi: oh

Galaxy: now is a dare for our dear Seto *smirks maniacally*

Seto: it can't be that bad

Galaxy: I dare you to dress up like a dog and wear a collar and leash and be jou's slave for a week!

Seto: what?!

Galaxy: *laughs*

Jou: buahahahahahha

Seto: shut up mutt!

Jou: hey I'm not a mutt! And you'll be dressed like a mutt anyways!

Seto: shut up!

Jou: don't tell me what to do, you shut up!

Galaxy: both of you shut up!! Now Seto go get dressed!

Seto:*dresses into costume*

Jou: buahahahahahha you look more stupid than I thought!

Galaxy: *smirks* next time don't defy me. Now our last one is for Yugi!

Yugi: *gulps*

Galaxy: it's a truth

Yugi: *he thought that it couldn't be that bad*

Galaxy: who do you have a crush on?

Yugi: *wide eyed* w-what!?

Atem and Yami: you heard her!

Yugi: d-do I h-have to answer?

Galaxy: yup *smiles innocently*

Yugi: w-well I k-kinda like *mumbles*

Galaxy: what was that?

Yugi: I said *mumbles*

Galaxy: Yugi, you're gonna have to speak louder!

Yugi: I said Yami!

Yami: *looks shocked*

Galaxy: I knew it!!

Jou: *gives galaxy money*

Yugi: why are you giving galaxy money?

Jou: me and her made a bet of who you liked, I said Atem and galaxy said Yami.

Yugi: you bet on my love life!

Jou: sorry Yug

Yugi: *hmpf*

Galaxy: anyways that's all we have for today! Bye-bye see you next time!


	4. Part 4

Galaxy: hey guys! Sorry i was gone for a while I had to drag some new contestants for truth or dare!! They are the beloved yusei, serenity, Mokuba, Duke, and Mai!

Serenity: w-where am I?!

Joey: Serenity! *glares at galaxy* how dare you drag serenity into this!

Galaxy: *waves him off* it's just a harmless game of truth or dare! What's the worst that could happen?

Seto: emotional and physical scars.

Galaxy: but that's why it's so fun!!

Everyone: *glares at galaxy*

Galaxy: ouch guys! If looks could kill. Anywho on with the game! Let's see, oh this is for Yami!

Yami: *looks at galaxy with so much fear* what?

Galaxy: oh come on Yami! It isn't that bad!!

Yugi: that's what you say all the time!! Last time I ended up giving Atem a lap dance!!

Galaxy: *smiles dreamily and reminisces* ahh good times! Anywho I dare Yami to French kiss our dare tomb robber!!

Yami: I refuse!!

Galaxy: *twirls card in hand* you do now?

Yami: *menacing aura* do not even dare think of making me kiss that thing or else! 

Galaxy: or else what?

Yami: I will send you to the shadow realm!! 

Galaxy: that's it?

Yami: *scrunched face in confusion* what do you mean that's it??

Galaxy: that's like a walk in the park! Now go kiss Bakura, or else!

Yami: *smirks his oh so smexy smirk* or else what?

Galaxy: you would not like me when I'm angry...

Yami: *starts laughing like a maniac* oh, the big and scary little girl is gonna make me wet my pants!!

Galaxy: *smiles sweetly* yup!

Yami: hahahaha! Good one galaxy! Now continue on with the next truth or dare!

Galaxy: *glares daggers at Yami as I walk up to him* come with me! *drags Yami off into the back room*

~~~~with everyone else

Yugi: *fidgets worriedly* w-what do you think galaxy is gonna do to Yami??

Joey: *snorts* probably give him a lecture! I mean she's a girl whats the worse that could happen?!

Everyone: *hears blood curdling screams of Yami*

Yami: *crawls halfway out the curtains* help me!!

Galaxy: I'm not done with you!! *drags Yami back in*

~~~~30 minutes later

Galaxy: *smiles sweetly* haha that was fun!!

Yami: *walks back shaking wildly*

Joey: *whispers to yami* what happened in there?!

Yami: I don't want to talk about it...

Galaxy: so are you gonna kiss Bakura?

Yami: yes ma'am!!! *grabs Bakura by the collar and crashes lips together*

Bakura: !!! Mmm mm mmmm!!!

Yami: *throws Bakura away and starts spitting* that was disgusting!!

Bakura: like I enjoyed it!!!

Galaxy: see Yami! Now was that so hard?

Yami: yes!

Galaxy: but you did it! Next one! It is a truth for marik!

Marik: *squeaks in horror*

Galaxy: would you rather die, or have some steamy frickle frackle with someone you hate?

Marik: um, probably have smexy time, I mean I would hate it but smexy time is still smexy time.

Galaxy: okay! Nice answer! It would be ashame if you were gone! Now ryou I dare you to dress up like a kitty and sit on Bakuras lap for the rest of the game!

Bakura: *high fives galaxy* you know what? I think I like you galaxy!

Galaxy: and you didn't before?

Bakura: I-I mean I like you more!

Galaxy: nice save...

Ryou: wh-wh-what?!

Galaxy: you heard me! Now chop chop!!

Ryou: *sighs* fine..

~~~ryou comes back dressed up

He has fluffy cute cat ears that blend in well with his hair. They actually look like he has cat ears. Sticking out of his jeans is a fluffy white tail. And of course he has a black lace collar with a bell on in.

Everyone: awe!!!!

Ryou: *blushes madly* sh-shut up!!

Galaxy: that just makes you look even more cute!!!

Ryou: *pouts but doesn't say anything*

Bakura: *pats lap, while smirking* come here my cute neko ryou!!

Ryou: *blushes more, if that was even possible and timidly sits in Bakuras lap*

Bakura: *raps arms around ryous waist*

Everyone: awww!!!!

Galaxy: *takes pictures* so cute!!! The fluffiness is overloading!!!

Galaxy: okay Atem and Yami! I have a dare for you!!

Yami and Atem groan in protest.

Galaxy: okay so Yami will dress up as kagaminee rin and Atem will dress up as kagamine Len!!

Atem: who??

Yami: you mean those twins from vocaloid??

Galaxy: exactly that!!!

Yami: why do I get the girl part?!

Galaxy: because we all know you would be the girl in the relationship with Atem!

Atem: *smirks* indeed.

Galaxy: now go get dressed!!

~~~after they get dressed

Galaxy: *holds in laughter* don't you two look wonderful!!

Atem and Yami glare at me.

Yami: whatever! Continue the game!galaxy: oh, but you guys aren't done!atem: what are you talking about??galaxy: you guys have to perform!Atem: but we haven't even heard their music before!

Galaxy: come here then! *pulls out laptop and shows them electric angel* Yami: how haven't we heard of them?!Atem: right?!

Galaxy: *shrugs* maybe because you don't have good taste in music?

Yami: whatever! So we have to perform this?

Galaxy: yup!!

Atem and Yami perform fantabulously! The song is in the media thingy!!Galaxy: wow guys! You really got serious!! And you guys were good!

Atem: well I am the pharaoh of Egypt! It is obvious that I could do something as easy as sing and dance!

Yami: yeah! I was the pharaoh! It's obvious I could easily do that.

Galaxy: wow.... All the horrible dancers and singers are so mad at you for saying that it's easy. That includes me!!Galaxy: now Atem!

Atem: yes....

Galaxy: of course our dare pharaoh needs a dare!!

Atem: no he doesn't! He just got one!Galaxy: well he's getting another!I dare Atem to make out with Yami!

Atem: don't mind if I do!!

Yami: *smirks*

Atem goes over and pulls Yami in his lap and kisses him. The kiss was gentle at first but soon turned heated. Atem slipped his tongue into yami'a mouth and they battled for dominance. Atem won!

Yugi: *eyes gets misty with tears*

Galaxy: awe baby! *goes and glomps yugi*

Yugi: *cries into galaxy's shoulder*

Galaxy: *glares at Atem and yami* you a holes!!!

Atem and Yami pulls apart in a panting mess. They looked around confused.

Both of them: what did we do??

Galaxy: *gets super quizzed off and sends them to a terrifying world*

Yugi: where did you send them??

Galaxy: *pets yugi* don't worry they will pay. They are probably getting mauled by fangirls by now.

Yugi: *eyes widen* what?! Galaxy bring them back!!

Galaxy: awe but that's no fun!

Yugi: *eyes get teary and his lip quivers*

Galaxy: no, not the puppy face!!

Yugi: *look intensifies*

Galaxy: fiiiine!!! 

Atem and Yami poofs back with scratches and there clothes teared apart.

Galaxy: happy now?!

Yugi: *giggles and nods* yup!

Galaxy: now the final card!!

Everybody crossed their finger in hopes it is not them.

Galaxy: Yami did you ever date tea?

Tea: *nods head and clings to yami* yup! We are dating right now!!!

Yami: *throws tea off of him* no! Never!!!

Tea: *crosses arms and pouts*

Galaxy: welp okay then...

 

Okay guys that's it! I made it longer so I hope you guys like it!! Okay so as you see there are some new characters so give them some love and truth or dare them too!!!


	5. Part 5

Galaxy: hey guys! Are you enjoying your break??

Everyone: *nods enthusiastic, and goes back to playing duel monsters*

Galaxy: *walks over, and throws the cards off the table*

Joey: what the hell?! I was about to win!!

Yami: *snickers* yeah, right! Maybe when hell freezes over!!

Galaxy: yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't care about yami beating Joey yet again! Breaks over, time to go do some truth or dares!!

Everyone: *groans and sulks over to the circle*

Galaxy: now! Let's see who our first victim is, shall we?? Drum roll please?!

\---- cricket sound effects ----

Galaxy: well forget you guys too..... Well, let's start off with something light hearted! Serenity, this one is for you sweetheart

Serenity: *meekly looks up* m-me....?

Joey: IF YOU DARE GIVE HER ANYTHING SCARRING, I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL GUT YOU!!

Galaxy: simmer down puppy, it's not that bad.

Joey: *face goes flush* p-puppy?!

Galaxy: seto, get your mutt under control!

Joey: mutt?!

Seto: Joey, sit!

Joey: seto, you bastard!!

Seto: I'll give you a.... Treat.....later if you sit down and be good.

Joey: *blushes, complying*

Galaxy: thanks seto, for that, I'll go easy on you today! Now, serenity, it's a truth! 

Serenity: *lets out a breath she has been holding* /good thing it's not a dare.... It can't be that bad then!/

Galaxy: serenity, darling, how do you feel towards mokuba??

Serenity: *eyes widen! and face lights up like a christmas tree* I-I....?! U-um I....I l-like him.... *she squeaks out, burying her hands in her face out of embarrassment*

Joey: what?!

Mokuba: r-really?! 

Serenity: *nods*

Mokuba: I-I like you too!

Joey: wait, hold up!!

Serenity: r-really?!

Mokuba: mhm!! Wo-would you maybe um....li-like to be my girlfriend?

Serenity: *she beams as she nods enthusiastically*

Joey: I SAID WAIT!!! THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE DATING, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!!!

Galaxy: shush! Let the girl be in love!!

Joey: bu-

Galaxy: no buts!!

Joey: bu-

Galaxy: what the hell did I just say?! Do you need to be punished?!

Joey: *shuts up instantly*

Galaxy: yeah, that's what I thought! Just for that, I dare you, Joey, to give ryou a biiiig hug!

Joey: *laughs* that's it? That's your revenge?! That's easy!

\--- Joey saunters over to ryou, squeezing him into a big hug. What he doesn't notice, is the predatory look ryous guard dog, bakura, is giving him. Bakura tries and sits still, but when he heard a small   
squeak leave ryous mouth he couldn't stay out anymore and tackled Joey off of him. Bakura starts punching and scratching joey*

Joey: ow ow ow!! Get off of me, you freak!! Ow! SERIOUSLY OW!! GALAXY, GET HIM OFF OF ME!!!

 

Galaxy: *smirks* I thought it was easy!

Joey: it's not!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! Please?!

Galaxy: ugh fiiiine!! You're no fun! Bakura, get off of him.

Bakura: no way in hell! He touched MY ryou!!

Galaxy: what if I told you that my next dare may be that ryou sits on your lap for the rest of this game?

Bakura: *shakes, but finally gives in* fine.... *throws Joey across the room*

Joey: he could have killed me!

Seto: please puppy, I've done much worse things to you

Joey: *blushes as he sits next to seto* whatever!

Galaxy: well then! Oooh, a dare!! Tristan, come here, ima whisper it in your ear!!

Tristan: *face drains of color* oh no....

Joey: have fun pal! You were a good friend!!

Tristan: I'm not dying!!

Galaxy: well.....

Tristan: I'm not dying, am I?!

Galaxy: naw, I'm just pulling your chain! I can't have anyone die, or my show will be tooken down

Tristan: *sighs out* oh thank god!

Atem: what is with you guys and always thanking this god? Which one?? It's disrespectful, thank all the gods!

Tristan: ....

Joey: ...

Galaxy: well, you heard him!

Tristan: oh thank gods.....

Atem: much better!

Galaxy: okay Tristan, come here!!

Tristan: *shakingly leans in*

Galaxy: I dare you to...*whispers rest*

Tristan: what?!?!

Galaxy: you heard me! Not now though.

Tristan: ugh, I hate you!

Galaxy: meh, they all do! Now shoo, on with the game!!

Joey: *whispers to tristan* what did he dare you to do??

Tristan: I can't say.....

Galaxy: okay guys! Yo tea, this ones for you!!

Tea: oooh!! Do I get to make out with yami or something!?!?

Yami: oh gods, no!! Please no!!

Galaxy: hahahahaha, no it's or something!

Tea: ugh!

Galaxy: tea, I dare you to dance infront of the Kama game shop-

Tea: oh!! That's not so bad!!

Galaxy: -naked

Tea: .....what

Galaxy: I dare you to dance in front of the Kama game shop naked

Tea: wh-what?!

Galaxy: shouldn't of cut me off, now go

Tea: no!!

Galaxy: * raises eyebrow* would you rather the punishment?

Tea: diffidently!!

Galaxy: .....are you 100% positive? Because the punishment are the yugi fangirls, and they kinda hate your guts for leading our innocent yugi on for your own greedy needs for yami

Tea: *all color drains from her face* yeah b-but they can't kill me so-

Galaxy: they can't kill you, but they can put you teetering between life and death! Cause they didn't neccisarily kill you, you were just too weak to live yourself

Tea: .....fine, I-I'll go dance......

Galaxy: *claps hands* oh! Excellent!! Let's go!

 

-=+=- Kama game shop -=+=-

Tea: *shivers* I-it's freezing!!!

Galaxy: *shoves her out of the car* yeah, well, paybacks a bitch! Now go peasant!!

Tea: *glares at me* ugh! whatever! What dance?

Galaxy: hmm.... Twerk for us tea! Twerk for us!!

Tea: what?!

Galaxy: would you rather the fangirls??

Tea: ..... Fine! *starts twitching her butt*

Joey: *howls in laughter* what the hell is that twitching?!

Tea: I'm twerking!!

Mokuba: oh, that poor girl..... She can't twerk what so ever....

Tea: shut up!!

Gramps: what the hell is all the noise?!

Everyone: *freezes*

Yugi: gr-gramps....

Gramps: whY IN HEAVENS IS TEA NAKED?!?!

Tea: it-it was a dare!!

Gramps: what kind of people dare this?! Oh gods, my eyes!! Just leave already!!

Everyone: *rushes into the car and speeds off*

Tea: I can never face gramps again!!!

Yami: good

 

-=+=- back at galaxy's place -=+=-

 

Galaxy: well.... That was beautiful to be honest!

Tea: I hate you!

Galaxy: lol I hate you too, you're only hear to torture

Tea: *screeched*

Galaxy: anywho!

Tristan: *sees that yugi is distracted and is standing* *creeps over* 

Galaxy: *snickers*

Tristan: *grabs nearby ruler! and places the far end under yugis Egyptian dress thing* *whispers* oh god..... 

Tristan: *screams* PANTY TANK!! *flips up yugis dress*

Yugi: *squeals*

Everyone: *sees yugis pale white booty*

Joey: why aren't you wearing any underwear?!

Atem: why would he?? You don't wear undergarments with those robes??

Yami: yeah Joey, don't you know anything?

Galaxy: yeah Joey!! /actually I just thought the dance would be better with no undies..../

Yugi: tris, why did you do that?!

Tristan: it was the dare I had to do.....

Galaxy: yup, and I loved it! Now the next question! It's a truth for our dear seto!

Seto: kill me now!

Galaxy: I can arrange that

Seto: just go on with the truth

Galaxy: when you duel with yugi, do you have any feelings for him?

Seto: yes

Galaxy: ooooh, do tell!!

Joey: what??

Seto: yes, hatred

Galaxy: boo, you're no fun!

Seto: *shrugs*

Galaxy: fine! Maybe this dare will change your mind!

Seto: what?

Galaxy: I dare you too French kiss yugi!!

Yugi: *all the color drains from his face* wh-what?!

Yami: no way is he touching my abou!! *he pulls yugi behind him*

Seto: why do I have to kiss him of all people?!

Galaxy: just do it! Yami, get off of yugi now!

Yami: no way!! I'm not letting him violate my innocent abo-

Galaxy: I DONT CARE!! GET OFF OF HIM OR ELSE!!

Yami: *flinches, but still holds his ground*

Galaxy: *growls and makes my way over towards him*

Yami: *unknowingly gulps and shrinks back a bit*

Galaxy: *grabs his ear and drags him away*

Yami: ow oW OW!!!

Galaxy: okay! Proceed!

Seto: but-

Galaxy: no buts!

Seto: *sighs, and elegantly strides his way over to yugi*

Yugi: *lets out a small squeak as seto wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him into his chest*

Seto: *whispers* here goes nothing.... *he tenderly kisses him, until eventually they melt into it! the kiss turning more passionate*

Yugi: *lets out a small moan*

Galaxy: *fanboys in his seat and quietly squeals and claps*

Seto: *slips his tongue in, battling for dominance* *seto quickly wins*

Galaxy: *squeals even harder, with twinkles in my eyes*

Yami: okay okay!! You're done now!! *grabs seto by the back of his collar, tossing him back over towards joey*

Yugi: *sat there in a daze, face flushed and lips shiny and plump*

Yami: *pulls yugi in for a kiss*

Yugi: *squeaks, his face lighting up a bright red* y-yami?! What was that for?!

Yami: disinfectant.

Galaxy: well then!! The next dare was going to be for yami to kiss yugi! But he kinda already did!!

Yami: it's fine, I'll do the dare.

Galaxy: well, you kinda did-

Yami: I'll. do. The. Dare.

Galaxy: okay then....

Yami: *grabs yugi, pulling his in for a heated kiss*

Yugi: *moans into the kiss, obviously enjoying it*

Galaxy: *sneakly takes out phone! snapping several photos* dreams do come true....

Atem: hey, I want some! *pulls yugi away! pulling him into a kiss*

Yami : hey! That was my dare!!

Atem: disinfectant.

Yami: what do you mean 'disinfectant'?! 

Atem: *ignores yami and focuses kissing his little partner*

Galaxy: *snaps even more pictures, not even trying to hide it anymore* dreams really do come true!! But I'm sorry, but we have to continue!

Atem: *groans in annoyance*

Yugi: *sits there, getting dizzy from lack of oxygen and how much he's been blushing*

Galaxy: hey, who kissed better yugi?

Yugi: yami *he answered absentmindedly*

Seto: *scoffs, feeling very offedned* excuse me?!

Atem: I agree with seto for once, excuse me?!

Yami : *wraps arm around yugi with a smug smirk* you're excused.

Galaxy: pfft, gg guys gg!! But I have here one more dare.....

Everyone: *holds their breath in fear*

Galaxy: I dare Marik to play with cats!

Joey: that doesn't sound bad at all!

Marik: *glares at me* I hate cats.

Galaxy: lol, tough luck! Here's a cat *hands over an orange tabby*

Marik: how do I even...? *gets confused on how to pick it up, so he picks it up by it's tail*

Cat: MROW!! *hissed and launches on to the closest thing, which happens to be marks face*

Marik: oooowwwww!! G-get it off of me!! *runs around screaming*

Ryou: stop moving, that will just make it worse!

Bakura: don't try and help, this is hilarious!!

Cat: *claws marks face in fear*

Malik: oh my god!! *chases around Marik to try and help* stop! I'll help!

Marik: *stops moving while crying abit* it-it hurts

Malik: *glares at cat*

Cat': *gets scared, scurrying off*

Malik: *pulls Marik into a warm comforting hug* sssshhh, it's okay, I got you.

Galaxy: well then! I guess it's until next time guys! Leave some truth or dares!!

Joey: who are you even talking to?

Galaxy: people who will choose your fait


	6. Part 6

Galaxy: hey losers! I got some fresh new truth or dares!!

Yami: I really don't care at this moment, let's just get it over with...

Galaxy: that's the spirit!! This one goes to our pup Joey!

Joey: Of course.... *sighs out sadly*

galaxy: I dare you to bark after every sentence you say.

Joey; What?! But im not a dog!!!

Galaxy: ...you forgot to bark

Joey: I'm not going to bark!!

Galaxy: *giggles as he cracks his knuckles* haha im sorry? what was that? I don't think I heard right!

Joey: I said Im not going.....to....bark..... *slowly trails off quietly as galaxy looms over deadly* ....bark....

Galaxy: yeah, thats what i thought... Okay, yugi I have a dare for you!!

Yugi: *shakes like a leaf* o-okay....

Galaxy: awe! You're terrified face is so delicious!!

Yugi: *shrinks away*

Galaxy: yugi, I dare you to feel setos' abs!! Go feel him up boy!!

Yugi: *blushes furiously* What?! *he shouts, voice breaking*

Joey: What?!?! Touching my ma- I mean, dirtying my best friend....

Galaxy: Bark, bitch

Joey: .....im not a bitch.....bark

Seto: *sighs* Come on yugi, just get it over with....

Yugi: *slowly scoots over, hands trembling lightly* a-are you sure?

seto: *rolls eyes* it's not like we have a choice.

Galaxy: good, you're finally realizing that!!

Yugi: true..... *meekly slips his hands up setos shirt*

Seto: huh...? I didn't expect your hands to be so soft and warm.

Yugi: And i didn't expect you to have such hard abs- I MEAN!!!

Seto: *chuckles lightly* Yeah, I know.

Yami: Okay, Okay!! That's enough!! *drags yugi away*

Galaxy: jealous, are we?

Yami: shut up.

Galaxy: excuse you, watch your mouth or else!

Yami: *mutters about how when this is over he's going to murder galaxy*

Galaxy: *glares a bone shuttering glare, but turns into a sickeningly sweet smile* I'm sorry, what was that?

Yami: *shudders* n-nothing.....sir.....

Galaxy: yeah, that's what I thought. Anywho! Moving on!! Here's a dare for our lovely tea!

Tea: *bats eyes in what she thinks is a seductive way* and what would that be Galaxy? *tea purrs out*

Galaxy: um, is something wrong??

Tea: *continues batting eyes* no silly, why would you say that?

Galaxy: cause your eyes are twitching crazily, maybe you should get that checked out.

Tea: well then!!

Galaxy: Anyways, I dare you to kiss Mai!!

Tea: um whAT!! I WILL NOT KISS A GIRL!!!

Mai: *shrugs* wouldn't be my first time.

Tea: NO, I REFUSE!!

Mai: Tea, babe, let's just get it over with.

Tea: *huffs, face red from screaming so much* b-but! I ONLY WANT TO KISS YAMI!!

Yami: not gonna happen.

Galaxy: Stop making a fuss, and just kiss her already! We have tons of truth or dares, and you're wasting our time.

Tea: but I'm not a lesbian!

Galaxy: cool story bruh, not sure what that has to do with this.

Tea: I ONLY WANNA KISS YA-

Mai: *cuts tea off, kissing her roughly* *pulls away* there, wasn't so hard, was it?

Tea: *mouth open and closes like a fish*

Galaxy: technically, Mai kissed tea, not tea kissed Mai.

Mai: really, we're getting technical.....

Galaxy: *shrugs*

Mai: technically, this whole thing is illegal! Kidnapping and threats!! This whole entire thing you're doing is illegal!

Galaxy: your point?

Mai: I give up

Galaxy: I guess I won't go technical though, and just move on!

Mai: thank you

Tea: *still frozen in shock*

Galaxy: here's a simple truth for atem! Back in ancient Egypt, did you have a crush on dark magician girls human form??

Atem: *hums in thought* I'd say yes... *glances at yugi with a smirk* that is, before I met a beautiful panda.

Yugi: *blushes bright red, and Buries face in hands out of embarrassment*

Galaxy: fuck yes!! Now! I dare yugi, ryou, Joey, mokuba, and Malik to cross dress!! Now yugi, I have a special outfit for you!!

Yugi: *the fear of a thousand men flash in his eyes* oh.....

-=+=- time skip to the boys being dressed -=+=-

Galaxy: the first out on the runway is our darling, ryou!!

Ryou: *walks from behind the curtain* *his face is flushed red*

Galaxy: Now, ryou is styling a mint green sweater, just going past his hands! To go with it is a pretty white skirt! Our darling, as you can see, is wearing a pearl necklace with a bow on it, and the cutest black heels ever!!

Ryou: *fiddles with end of sweater sleeves, as he shyly makes his way over to bakura*

Bakura: wow....just wow..... You-you look beautiful ryou.....

Ryou: *blushes and smiles sweetly* thank you *pecks bakuras cheek*

Bakura: *face tint with slight red*

Galaxy: *swoons* ryou is the cutesy type, as you can see! But our lovely Joey is the complete opposite!!

Joey: *walks out casually*

Galaxy: our boy here is more of the skater girl type outfit! As you see, he's wearing a belly shirt that says you got served, sported with cute washed out suspender shorts!! Our fashionable boy wears one of the straps off, giving it a more edgy look!

Joey: *keeps hands in pocket, sucking on a lollipop*

Galaxy: his studded black converse are rebel-like but cute at the same time! Joey was having some bad bed hair, so to adorn this look, he's wearing a lovely black beanie that says dope, cause our puppy is as dope as they come! And of course, around his neck is some black beats headphones!!

Joey: *casually plops next to seto*

Seto: I think this look suits you very well, puppy.

Joey: *smiles a big cheesy smile* thanks!!

Seto: don't talk with your mouth full... *wipes some saliva that trailed out of joeys mouth*

Joey: *nods*

Galaxy: he's an adorable skater girl, isn't he guys?? For Malik, we went for a more badboy sexy look!!

Malik: *catwalks out, holding head in a confident matter*

Galaxy: he's wearing a beautiful black dress, the top holding his curves, while the bottom is more loose! As you can tell, the top has cloth lines that are a clear black material to show off some skin! More of those lines on the abdoment, and another line at the bottom of the dress by the thigh! Of course, it's a beautiful dress that stops mid thigh, a little black dress, if you will!

Malik: *puts hand on hip and strikes a pose*

Galaxy: to fit this dress, you have a pair of black studded stilettos! And cute golden hoops!!

Malik: *struts over to marik* hey babe.

Marik: *growls as he takes over Malik's outfit* you look.....sexy.....

Malik: *flips hair over shoulder* I know.

Galaxy: confident, nice!! Now, our gamer nerd mokuba!! His style is a gamer girl type of deal!!

Mokuba: *awkwardly steps from behind the curtains*

Galaxy: he's wearing a tight tank top that has adorable BMO on it!! He's wearing tight black skinnies, hugging his curves!! On his head, containing his wild hair, is a #awkward beanie, fitting him perfectly! Our awkward baby had to have cute gold batman earrings! Of course we just had to paint his nails a Galaxy theme!! He keeps all of his money and cards in his cute wallet that says POW! On it! And his shoes are some bright red chucks!!

Mokuba: *awkwardly walks over to seto*

Seto: awe, you're just adorable!

Mokuba: *chuckles awkwardly* th-thanks bro....

Galaxy: now! We mixed this outfit for yugi, to compliment his next dare, which was be yamis slave! If he's going to be a slave, why not dress like one?

Yami: ya know Galaxy, I think we hit it off all wrong, you're actually a pretty great person, ya know that? I think I might love you!!

Galaxy: yeah, I know I'm the best, but save that love for yugi.

Yami: will do!!

Atem: I'm the one with slaves!! Why don't I get slave yugi?!

Galaxy: cause fuck you! Now yugi, please come out.

Yugi: *shakingly walks out*

Galaxy: where do I even start?? He's wearing a cute white faux fur sweater that hangs off of his shoulder, along with very short leather white shorts. Along with our cutie, is some knee high white fur socks and simple white shoes! To match, white fur bracelets, and soft white bunny ears!!

Yugi: *blushes and smiles*

Galaxy: along with his look, is his leather collar, attached to it is a chain for you Yami!! To hold your slave!

Yugi: *bites his lip nervously, as he makes his way over to yami* *his cute little curves sway, the outfit making them look more prominent* h-here you go Yami... *hands Yami the chain*

Yami: *practically drools over yugi, wanting to take him right there and then* you look delicious abou *yami whispers in his ear, sending shivers down hug is spine, nibbling lightly on his ear*

Galaxy: and our fashion show comes to an end!! Now, we have a few more questions to go!! Atem, if you had to choose, what would you rather have, slaves or family?

Atem: *smirks* if the slaves are anything like yugi, then definitely slaves. *winks at a blushing yugi*

Yami: *pulls yugi onto his lap protectively* get your own slave Atem!

Galaxy: hey yugi, if you and Yami were alone, what would you be doing?

Yugi: what??

Galaxy: it's your truth love!

Yugi: if we were alone.... *mind runs wild with a bunch of Pervy situations* I-I um... *blushes*

Yami: *nibbles on yugis neck* oh, I know what we'd be doing...

Galaxy: please Yami, enlighten us! What would you be doing??

Yami: yugi, of course.

Galaxy: well duh! Who wouldn't take this slave? I'm surprised you didn't take him as soon as he walked over to you!!

Yami: trust me, I was tempted.

Galaxy: oooooh, you dirty boy!! But with that, we shall come to an end! I wouldn't wanna make Yami and yugi wait any longer to finally be alone!

Yami: oh my god thank you so much!!!

Galaxy: yeah, yeah!! Anyways!! Bye bye guys!!


	7. Part 7

Galaxy: weeeeere baaaack!!! And with fan service this round ;)

Yugi: what's fan service????

Joey: stop breaking the fourth wall!!!

Galaxy: you aren't the boss of me.

Galaxy: anywaysssss!! Now for the games to begin!!!

Tea: this isn't the hunger games -_-

Galaxy: tea, I swear to gods I will make it the hunger games if you make fun of me again. *glares daggers at her*

Tea: eek I'm sorry!!

Galaxy: better be. But first!! We have some new guests with us!!!

*magical drum roll of awesomeness*

Galaxy: guys, meet Seth and akefia!!

Joey: holy cow, there's another seto?! And he's hot!!

Seto: oh please, he's nowhere as good looking as I am *scoffs*

Joey: aweeee is somebody jealous!!

Seto: *rolls his eyes, scoffing* oh you wish you mutt!!

Galaxy: okay seto, you can get jealous later!! For now, let's welcome our guests with a dare!!

Akefia: dare????

Bakura: yeah stupid, a dare! Like you do what they say!!

Akefia: did-did you just call me stupid?!

Bakura: yeah stuuuuupid!!

Akefia: I'm literally you.... If you're calling me stupid, you're calling yourself stupid....

Bakura: no, I'm you but smarter.

Galaxy: will you two shut up?

Akefia: who do you think you're talking to?!

Galaxy: an annoying brat.

Akefia: don't make me rip your throat open!!!

Galaxy: AWE is the brat throwing a tantrum???

Akefia: who does this shorty think they are?!

Ryou: u-um y-you shouldn't in-insult them.... They're very scary....

Akefia: scary?? Them??? They're literally 3 ft tall!!!

Galaxy: *black smoke surrounds me as a glare at him* watch your mouth akefia.

Akefia: how- how are you doing that?! You- you shouldn't be able to do that!!

Galaxy: don't underestimate me.

Akefia: o-okay um um I?!

Ryou: H-hey Galaxy!!! What about that dare huh!!!

Galaxy: *instantly calms down* oh yeah!! You're right ryou!! Okay the first dare goes to our lovely akefia!!

Akefia: greeeaaat

Galaxy: yeah it is great! I dare you to kiss our lovely ryou!!

Bakura: WHAT?!?!

Galaxy: I saaaaid-

Bakura: I heard what you said! But that dare is stupid!

Galaxy: so are you.

Ryou: bunny it's okay, it'll be a quick peck and then it'll be over okay??

Joey: pfffft did he just call you bunny?!?!

Seto: yes, yes he did mutt.

Joey: *pouts* I'm not a mutt.....

Galaxy: oh yeah, did I mention it has to be a make out??

Bakura: WHAT?!?!

Galaxy: haha yeah oops I forgot!

Akefia: I have no problem with kissing a beautiful boy like ryou *akefia practically purrs*

Akefia: *starts moving towards ryou*

Bakura: slow your roll fluffy!! Ryou is my beautiful boy! You are not touching what is mine! *glares darkly at akefia*

Galaxy: ughhhh!!! Stop making this prolonged!! *snaps fingers and bakura magically gets tied up* now hurry up you two!

Akefia: don't mind if I do! *pulls ryou to him, standing infront of a helpless bakura*

Ryou: oh! Hello!! *blushes*

Akefia: *smirking at bakura, he pulls ryou to him, connecting their lips*

Ryou: *moans into the kiss, practically melting into the touch*

Bakura: RYOU YOU TRATOR!!!

Galaxy: awe poor Baku chan!!

Bakura: I'm not a chan Dangit!!

Galaxy: oh shove it bunny!

Akefia: *deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into ryous mouth*

Ryou: *blushing a bright red, he tangles his fingers into akefias hair*

Galaxy: wow, the viewers must be going crazy right now!!

Seth: viewers?

Galaxy: *jumps up in fright* oh! Seth!! I forgot you were here, you haven't talked!!

Seth: didn't see a need to.

Galaxy: aha, yeah definitely seto like

Seto: *scoffs* please, I'm better

Galaxy: stop being jealous. And you two!! *points to akefia and ryou who are basically dry jumping each other* break it up, we have other things to do!!

Akefia: *sighs, pulling away*

Ryou: *whimpers at the loss*

Bakura: about damn time!

Ryou: oh I'm sorry bunny!!

Bakura: yeah yeah, you didn't seem so sorry while sucking his face off!

Ryou: if it helps, you're better!

Bakura: well duh, that was a dead give away.

Akefia: well then!! *gasping, feeling offended*

Bakura: can you untie me now??

Galaxy: awe shame, I loved seeing you powerless because of me *pouts*

Bakura: um.....

Galaxy: oh I'm kidding!! *snaps finger, untying bakura*

Bakura: *finally free, he instantly punches akefia in the face*

Akefia: ouch, what the hell?!

Bakura: that's what you get for touching what was mine. *growling, pulling ryou to him, connecting their lips*

Ryou: ba-Bakura?! What are you doing?! *he squeaks, blushing madly*

Bakura: disinfecting *goes back to making out with ryou*

Akefia: I'm not a parasite!! *scoffing*

Bakura: could have fooled me. *mutterig against ryous lips*

Galaxy: oooooh burn!!!!

Joey: gg get rekt scrub!!!

Yugi: why am I friends with you????

Seto: why am I dating you???

Joey: because I'm amazi- wait where dating???

Seto: well more so that I'm your owner.

Joey: you do not own me!!!

Seto: that's not what you said last night

Yugi: tmi!!! I don't need to know about your kinky sex lives!!

Yami: how do you even know what kinky is?!?'

Tristan: what happened to my innocent best friend T-T

Yugi: I'm not that innocent!!

Galaxy: you're literally the most innocent thing ever

Mai: she's got a point precious

Duke: yeah, I don't even wanna beat you in games cause I'm scared to hurt your feelings

Yugi: yeah like you'd actually beat me

Duke: well then!!

Galaxy: oh Mai, duke! I forgot about you guys!!

Mai & duke: wow the disrespect....

Jaden: I'm here too!!

Galaxy: I know small bean, I know

Yusei: pfft small bean

Jaden: nobody asked you!!

Galaxy: omg can we just move on with the game??

Atem: do we have a choice??

Galaxy: *beaming* nope!! Now for our dear Seth!!

Seth: yes?

Galaxy: go kiss our dear mutt!!

Seth: mutt??? I have to kiss a mutt???

Seto: hold up Galaxy!!!

Joey: oh that's cool

Seto: why are you cool with kissing somebody else?!

Joey: dude he's basically you back in the days

Seto: no I am me and he is he!

Galaxy: not like you have a choice *shrugs*

Seth: where's this mutt???

Joey: I'm not a mutt but I'm right here!!

Seth: oh *pulls Joey in for a kiss*

Joey: just going right for it huh!!! *blushes lightly*

Yugi: poor seto

Seto: poor Seth for having to kiss the mutt *pouts in corner*

Seto: *glares at text* I'm not pouting!!

Text: whatever you say buddy

Galaxy: well that just happened.... Let's tune back into Seth and Joey though!!

Joey: *wraps arms around seths neck*

Seth: *deepens kiss*

Seto: is it over yet *hisses*

Galaxy: oh shut up and enjoy the show!

Seto: how could I enjoy this?!

Galaxy: anyways!!

Seth: *breaks away, a line of saliva connecting them*

Joey: wow....

Seto: wow what?! That better be a wow that was so bad kinda wow!

Joey: no it was a wow you're better at kissing than my boyfriend

Seto: I'm disowning you

Seth: I'll adopt him then

Seto: oh shove off!!

Bakura: yeah I know how you feel seto *glares at akefia*

Galaxy: awe bakura and seto are bonding!!!!

Bakura & seto: we are not!

Galaxy: yes you are!! And since you areeeee!!!! I dare you two to kiss!!

Joey: wait what?!

Seto: you literally have no reason to complain as you just sucked off the other me.

Joey: yeah but!!

Seto: no buts, now be a good pet and sit.

Joey: *crosses arms and pouts, but sits down anyways*

Bakura: ugh lets get this over with

Seto: the quicker the better *looks at bakura in disgust*

Bakura: wow, it's not like I wanna kiss you either! 

Galaxy: otp!!

Yugi: in a weird way, I kinda ship it

Atem: ship??? I do not see a boat anywhere abou

Yugi: *pats atems head* oh atem.... You have so much to learn....

Seto: *begrudgingly reaches for bakura*

Bakura: *begrudgingly leans in*

Seto: *begrudgingly kisses him*

Bakura: *begrudgingly kisses back*

Seto: *begrudgingly slips tongue in his mouth*

Bakura: *begrudgingly moans into kiss*

Seto: *begrudgingly groans*

Bakura: *begrudgingly grinds against seto*

Seto: *begrudgingly grinds back*

Galaxy: yeah 'begrudgingly' -_- stop being in denial

Joey: I don't know how I feel about this.... I hate it yet it's kinda hot

Ryou: I know how you feel

Tea: I-I?! I kinda really ship it!!!

Tristan: same.....

Bakura & seto: *begrudgingly pulls apart*

Galaxy: may the fanfictions begin!!!

Tea: again this isn't the hunger games

Galaxy: and again, I swear to gods tea you are testing me!!

Galaxy: hey Mai

Mai: hey Galaxy

Galaxy: so for a truth have you ever made out with duke???

Duke: *blushes* wh-whaaaaaat

Mai: yeah

Galaxy: ah okay cool cool.... Did you like it??

Duke: I mean not to brag but *chuckles like he's all that*

Mai: eh I've had better

Duke: wait what?! I-I thought it was amazing!!!

Mai: if I'm being honest, tea kissed better than you

Duke: what?!

Tea: *blushes* o-oh th-thanks

Galaxy: ha suck it duke!

Mai: he sucked my face and it was terrible

Duke: I came out to use a good time and I'm feeling so attracted right now

Atem: awe poor duke ;-; he just wanted a good time and just- were terrible

Yugi: atem it's a meme

Atem: what's a....me-me???

Yugi; oh god *cringes* it's meme not me-me!!!

Galaxy: I can't believe you said me-me *cringes*

Everyone: *cringes*

Galaxy: okay mokuba!!

Mokuba: y-yes *stutters meekly*

Galaxy: cmere sweety, I need to whisper you your dare

Mokuba: o-okay *shakily walks over to Galaxy*

Seto: hurt him and I hurt you.

Galaxy: *snorts* ooooh I'm soooo scared.

Mokuba: wh-what is it

Galaxy: oh yeah!! *whispers dare to him*

Mokuba: *blushes bright red* do-do I have to?!

Galaxy: yes sweety, I'm sorry but it won't be that bad!! *pats him comfortingly*

Mokuba: he's gonna kill me....

Galaxy: awe no he won't, I gotchu

Mokuba: okay.... *bites lip and walks over to seto*

Seto: *lifts eyebrow questioningly*

Mokuba: I-I've gotta tell you something big bro.....

Seto: okay....go on....

Mokuba:w-well you see.... You know how I slept over at joeys with serenity about a month ago?? *mutters quietly, shaking*

Seto: yes.... What about it

Mokuba: well-well we may or may not had um..... You know.....

Seto: what did you do.....

Mokuba: we um..... Cadoodled.....

Seto: the heck is cadoodling???

Mokuba: *face flushes darker* we-we played twister in the sheets....

Seto: you played twister???? Good for you

Mokuba: n-no!! We-we did the horizontal dance!!

Seto: you can dance???

Mokuba: omg no we had sex!!!!!

Seto: *mouth falls open*

Joey: YOU WHAT?!

Serenity: *clueless but plays along* y-yeah??? What he said?

Mokuba: a-and now she's pregnant and- *starts crying*

Seto: um.... Okay what does she want??? Child support or something???

Galaxy: wow so caring -_-

Joey: YOURE PREGNANT?!??

Serenity: yes????

Joey: I'm gonna kill you!! *points at mokuba*

Mokuba: *cries harder* there's more....

Seto: what else could you have done?!

Mokuba: th-this was all a dare

Galaxy: *dies of laughter in the corner*

Joey: WHAT?!

Seto: oh so you didn't ruin your life?? Cool

Joey: you you're not pregnant?

Serenity: *giggles* no of course not!

Joey: oh thank god!! You're still my untouched little sister!!!

Mokuba: oh no we did sleep together, she's just not pregnant

Galaxy: wait what

Joey: wait what

Seto: you're literally 5 what

Serenity: you didn't need to tell them that part!!!

Joey: you little!!! *attackes mokuba*

Seto: *lets him attack mokuba*

Galaxy: well this was um.... An interesting turn of events..... I'm uh, just gonna go now.....

Joey: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY INNOCENT SISTER!!!!

Yugi: stop Joey, you're gonna kill him!!!

Joey: that's the point!!!

Galaxy: well then!! Okay guys see you next time! I have to go try to break them apart- Joey don't strangle little kids!!!!! Oh gee, bye guys!!


	8. Part 8

Galaxy: aaaand we are back and I just seperate Joey and mokuba!!!

Mokuba: my throat hurts *tears collect in his eyes*

Joey; that's what you get for dirtying my sister

Seto: you didn't need to strangle him pup

Joey: yes I did.

Galaxy: okay but let's focus on something more important, like me!!

Yusei: you're important???

Galaxy: excuse you?? What is this side character that most people don't even know is in this book daring to say I'm not important?

Yusei: idk you Just don't seem important

Galaxy: I'm literally the host of this show??? I'm the most important???

Yugi: hey don't be mean to Galaxy!! They may be evil as all heck but they're amazing!!

Galaxy: you see this is why Yugi is my favorite!! Just for that, I'll give you a good dare!

Yugi: is there a such thing as a good dare???

Galaxy: yes. First, tie tea to a chair!

Yugi: um okay???

Tea: the only person I ever want to tie me up is Yami!! *winks to yami*

Yami: *shutters in disgust*

Galaxy: shut up and get tied up.

Yugi: *ties tea up tightly* okay now what??

Galaxy: now the good part!! You get to make out with Yami in front of her!!

Yugi: what?!

Yami: you know what, you're the best Galaxy!! *runs over to Yugi, wrapping his arms around him*

Galaxy: yeah I know

Atem: why does he get to make out with abou?!

Duke: yeah!!

Atem: un what??

Duke: what?! He's cute!! *pouts in corner*

Yami: because I'm the most talented and compatible with our little one

Galaxy: actually it's just Bc that's what the card says....

Yami: then I thank the card!!

Atem: yeah well I don't! *grumbles, crossing his arms*

Galaxy: who knew the Pharaoh could pout???

Yugi: ugh can you just kiss me already?! *getting tired of waiting, he pulls Yami down, crashing their lips together*

Galaxy: hey remember when he used to be innocent???

Atem: yeah and then I came along to corrupt it *winks*

Galaxy: mhmmmm suuuuuure!!

Yami: eager aren't we love?? *chuckles, kissing Yugi back with as much fire and passion*

Tea: I know I'm suppose to hate it, but it's kinda really hot

Yami: shut up *kicks chair over, making tea fall over*

Tea: *screams* was that necessary?!

Galaxy: I mean I'm all about abuse as the next guy but dang, cutting a fangirl off??? Heartless.

Malik: Ikr?? *takes pictures of the puzzleshipping scene*

Galaxy: oh yeah Malik!! Funny you appeared!!

Malik: why.....

Galaxy: I have a truth for you!!

Malik: oh okay that's not that scary!

Galaxy: where's the most interesting place you've fooled around??

Malik: Marik gave me a hand job in this classroom

Galaxy: oh that's not too bad

Marik: God Malik you didn't even say the most interesting part!!

Malik: what???

Galaxy: yeah what???

Marik: it was in the middle of class

Galaxy: wait so that means....

Joey: wait that's why Malik was making weird noises that one day?!

Malik: yeah basically

Tristan: I knew your face was really red....

Ryou: yeah but I just thought you were sick oh god!!

Yugi: I sat in that seat!!!

Galaxy: you need Jesus!!! Moving on!! Atem punch seto

Seto: wait wha-

Atem: *cuts seto off by quickly punching him*

Seth: you didn't even hesitate....

Atem: I've wanted to do that for awhile

Galaxy: K.O.

Seto: I hate you all.

Joey: I hate you too

Galaxy: God they're so in love ugh, but I do feel kiiiiinda bad for hurting seto

Seto: wow you're capable of such emotions??

Galaxy: you have no room to talk Mr. Unemotional blank face

Joey: my name is blank face and I don't care what you think

Galaxy: Joey I swear to god!!

Joey: baby I got a blank face and I'll write your name

Galaxy: just for that, I dear you to blow seto.

Seto: now we're talking!!

Atem: aweeee I wish my abou would blow me

Yami: saaaame

Marik: pfft my light already does

Malik: next time I'll bite it off.

Joey: well blowing seto shouldn't be that hard

Galaxy: pfft blowing!! Hard! Was that an indirect pun???

Joey: what??? What does being hard have to do with blowing seto???

Seto: because that's what happens....

Joey: oh okay then???

Galaxy: now get to business!!!

Joey: okay *leans over to seto*

Seto: *stares at him eagerly*

Joey: *sucks in breath and blows all over seto*

Galaxy: Joey what are you doing???

Joey: blowing seto *sucks in more air to blow again*

Everyone: *facepalms*

Seto: I knew you were stupid but this is ridiculous!!!

Joey: what's that suppose to mean?!

Galaxy: well technically he did blow you

Seto: wait what?? You're just gonna let him go?? You aren't gonna make him do it right?!

Galaxy: nope cause he technically did it

Seto: I seriously hate you

Galaxy: good for you. Now Yugi come in the back room with me!

Yugi: wh-what?? Why *shakes in fear*

Galaxy: I got something important to tell you!

Yugi: okay.... *shakily follows Galaxy into the back room*

-=+=- in play room -=+=-

Joey: I wonder if yug is gonna be okay....

Ryou: yeah I am a bit worried....

Serenity: don't worry I'm sure it's gonna be fine-

*serenity gets cut off as a blood curtailing scream comes from the back room*

Atem & yami: abou!! *gets up and runs to the room*

Joey: oh god yug I knew this would have been bad!' *runs after the two*

Everyone: *quickly follows into the room*

-=+=- back room -=+=-

*there on the floor lays a lifeless Yugi, covered in cuts and so much blood. Galaxy is shaking in the corner, crying silently, some blood and cuts on them too*

Yami: *rushes quickly to Yugis side* abou? About cmon!!! Please tell me you're okay!!

*nothing comes from Yugi as Yami shakes him in hopes he'd wake up*

Joey: *runs to Galaxy fuming* what happened?!??

Galaxy: *shaking and crying* I-it was!! *hiccups* th-the fangirls!!!!

Joey: what?

Galaxy: th-they wanted Yugi to be theirs!! *shaking their head, sniffling* a-and Yugi said he couldn't because he likes somebody else and even if he didn't he was gay so!! They attacked!! I-I tried to help but!!! The fangirls they were too strong!! *burst out in tears again*

Joey: *whispers* no.... Yug..... *silently crying*

Atem: *bites his lip, holding back tears*

Ryou: oh Yugi.... *cries clutching Yugis hand*

Tristan: no Yugi bud!!' *wails, wrapping his arms around Yugis neck*

Everyone: *crys, even seto*

Yugi: boo! *shouting, jumping up*

Seth: demon!! *starts chanting prayers*

Yugi: I'm not a demon!! This was just a dare!!! Gods!!

Galaxy: yeah guys gods!! You should have seen your faces!'

Tristan: now that you mention it, when I was hugging you I did feel a pulse.....

Yami: I was terrified!!!

Atem: we all were!!!

Seto: I wasn't

Galaxy: you were the one crying the hardest seto, shut up -_-

Yugi: okay I do feel bad but I kind of really feel loved right now

Joey: that's because you are really loved you idiot!!

Yugi; no need to insult the dead boy!

Joey: oh shut up and hug me!!

Everyone: *piles into a group hug, even seto*

Galaxy: awe isn't that heartwarming??? I think that's the perfect way to end this episode!!

Seth: there is literally nobody there, who are you talking to???

Galaxy: well until next time viewers!!

Seth: you're talking to a wall!!!


	9. Part 9

Galaxy: guess who's back, back again

Yami: why're you like this???

Galaxy: like what?? Awesome?

Yami: .....no

Galaxy: anywaaaays!! Let's get the ball rolling!!

Everyone: *groans*

Atem: how about no??

Galaxy: I don't know why you guys still fight this??

Joey: you have a point, we should be used to this

Galaxy: someone's smart!! So! Yugi, babe, would you slap your crush for 2000 Euros (roughly 2246 American dollars)

Yugi: I would do it for free

Galaxy: great!! Because I happen to have the money now! So why don't yo-

Yugi: *instantly goes over to Yami and slaps him so hard he falls back*

Yami: OW!!! WHAT THE HELL YUGI!?

Yugi: I get money out of this, and there's this game I wanted so....

Yami: YOU LITERALLY LIVE AT A GAME SHOP JUST GET IT THEN!!!

Yugi: that'll be stealing! I'd still have to pay for it!!

Galaxy: good on you Yugi!

Yugi: thank you!

Yami: my face hurts

Atem: my heart hurts!

Galaxy: why???

Atem: because Yami got slapped and I didn't! I thought I was your crush!! *starts pouting 'manly'*

Yugi: Aweee atem!! I'm sorry!! *slaps atem* there! You got slapped too!!

Atem: *rubbint his red cheek* thanks.....

Yami: I don't know why you wanted that....

Atem: it's the message behind it

Galaxy: here's your money Yugi!

Yugi: hehe thanks!

Galaxy: now our dear puppy!!

Joey: I'm not a puppy!!

Galaxy: then how'd you know I was talking about you??

Joey: well-I-um!!

Galaxy: exactly. Now! Would you ever be a nudist?

Joey: well I mean??? I've got nothing to be ashamed of *gestures to body with a smirk* so sure

Galaxy: great! Then go nude for the rest of the game!!

Joey: *face pales* wa-wait!!

Galaxy: nope! Strip!

Seto: yes mutt, strip *smirks*

Joey: *dying if embarrassment* bu-but!!

Seth: I actually agree with that thing *gestures to seto* for once

Joey: but!!

Galaxy: I mean you don't really have a choice so....

Joey: ugh fine!! *shreds clothes off*

Yugi: ew joeeeeey

Joey: It's not like this is the first time you've seen me naked

Everyone: wait what?!

Galaxy: do tell!!!

Joey: guys, we've been best friends for years, of course we've seen each other naked

Yugi: yeah don't remind me *shutters in disgust*

Joey: oh please I'm sexy!!

Seto: yes yes you are

Seth: yup, such a good view

Joey: *blushes red*

Galaxy: omg so!! Since we're on the topic of nude!! Tea! Mai!!

Tea: oh no....

Mai: what?

Galaxy: run around the block!!

Tea: oh that's not bad!

Galaxy: naked!

Tea: I can't do that!!

Atem: please don't make us suffer!!!

Mai: eh I have no problem with it *starts stripping*

Duke: thank you gods!!

Mai: keep it in your pants. Now cmon tea and let's get this over with

Tea: b-buuuut!!

Mai: *starts taking teas clothes off*

Galaxy: ooooh get it!!

Tea: I-I can take my own clothes off!!!

Mai: yeah? Then do it already

Tea: *mutters swears while taking clothes off*

Yugi: *covering his eyes*

Galaxy: run forest ruuuuun!!!

Mai: who's forest???

Galaxy: .....you know what I'm not even gonna explain, just go.

Mai: whatevs *shrugs, grabbing teas hand and going outside*

Tea: it's freezing!!

Galaxy: Mwahahaha!!!

Yami: that's a terrible evil laugh

Galaxy: whatever, I'm still evil

Atem: eeeeeh

Bakura: no, I'm evil, you're like 3'0

Galaxy: dont bring my height into this!! I'll have you know Levi is 5'2 and deadly!! So!! Height doesn't matter!!

Ryou: did you really bring aot into this??

Galaxy: yes.

Ryou: I mean okay it's a good arguement

Galaxy: thanks babe!!

Bakura: no he's my babe.

Malik: no he's my babe

Bakura: do you want to die??

Marik: wow Malik, I thought we had something

Galaxy: where's this drama come from omg find your chill

Bakura: you find your chill!!

Galaxy: it died years ago so

Yugi: what???

Mai&tea: *walk back in*

Tea: God it's freezing!! *shivering*

Mai: weak

Galaxy: okay okay just get dressed, I'm sure these gay children don't wanna see that

Duke: hey I'm bi!! I quite enjoy the view!!

Galaxy: good for you, now let's move on

Yami: yeah let's

Galaxy: oh eager aren't we Yami!! Perfect since this is a truth for you!

Yami: oh great *groans*

Galaxy: here's a juicy question!'

Yami: how can wording be juicy?? A saying cannot be soggy???

Galaxy: it's figurative not literal....

Yami: I don't know what those words mean

Galaxy: okay.... Anyways!! Yami ever had a threesome??

Yugi: omg you can't just ask that!!!

Yami: *shrugs* yeah

Joey: wait what?!

Ryou: goals

Galaxy: what ryou said. Now atem! Another dirty one *waggles eyebrows* best sexual experience??

Atem: probably the threesome with Yami and Yugi

Yami: same

Yugi: they didn't need to know who was with you!!! *all the blood rush*

Galaxy: I mean it's not like we haven't figured out who was in the threesome

Bakura: true it was pretty obvious

Yugi: uuuugh *buries face in hands*

Galaxy: no matter how much I love Yugi being embarrassed, we must move on with the game!!

Yami: ugh why

Galaxy: because it's what we all want

Everyone: we don't

Galaxy: ugh not you guys!! These guys!

Seth: there is literally no one other than us??

Galaxy: pfft that's what you think

Seth: I'm just going to assume you're crazy

Galaxy: I mean it's not untrue, but moving on!! Malik, we have an outfit for you!!

Malik: I'm good I already have an outfit

Galaxy: yeah but this outfit is better

Malik: I doubt it, this outfit is very comfy

Galaxy: this outfit is also comfy

Malik: but this outfit is cute

Galaxy: but this outfit is also cute

Malik: but this outfit is-

Galaxy: okay enough going back and forth!! Get in the room and change into your outfit before I make you!!

Malik: ugh fine!!! *stomps off to the back room*

Galaxy: so how is everyone??

Yugi: um good I gue-

Malik: *screeched* I am not wearing this!!

Galaxy: *sing song voice* you don't have a choiiiice

Malik: I hate you

Galaxy: eh so does everybody else

Yugi: I don't hate you!!

Galaxy: aweeeee!!! This is why you're my favorite!!

Yugi: thank you!!

Malik: so now what???

Galaxy: are you dressed???

Malik: yes.....

Galaxy: cool!! Just come out and chill on mariks lap

Malik: not in this outfit!!!

Galaxy: yes in this outfit!

Malik: *whines but comes out of room*

Everyone: *collective gasps*

Marik: oh my ra

Malik: *enters room wearing a white and black striped crop top with a pleated mini skirt, adorning his head is some soft grey mouse ears*

Bakura: what are you wearing???

Malik: clothes

Marik: babe you look adorable

Malik: *blushes, sitting down in mariks lap* Th-thanks *giggles a bit*

Galaxy: *secretly snaps photos of this scene* *whispers* this is going up on tumblr....

Malik: did you say something???

Galaxy: nope!

Malik: mhm.....

Galaxy: aye seto!!

Seto: what.

Galaxy: out of all of us, besides Joey of course, who would you give a blowjob to??

Seto: not so subtle huh.....

Galaxy: naw, that's not my specialty, but answer the question!

Seto: *sighs, running his temple* well, since it can't be my mutt, the next best thing is Seth I guess

Seth: wait me?!

Galaxy: ohohoh plot twist!!

Bakura: and here I thought you hated him

Ryou: oh god I did not see this coming, where's my phone I need to blog about this

Joey: why would you blog about who seto would blow???

Ryou: I ship you three

Galaxy: same ryou same

Atem: ship???

Seth: well if it counts, I'd let you blow me too

Joey: I don't know how to feel about this

Seto: same

Galaxy: well since Seth and seto are sooooo in love with each other, why doesn't Seth over there give seto a nice big hickey!!

Joey: again, I don't know how to feel about this!

Seto: again, same

Seth: I have no problem with this *tugs seto over by his shirt, attaching his lips to his neck. Licking over the spot, he started to suck and nibble a bit)

Joey: I don't know if I should get turned on or feel jealous????

Seto: *groans quietly, tilting his head to the side, giving Seth more access*

Galaxy: *slowly raises phone towards them, recording everything*

Seth: *pulls away, giving it one final lick, admiring his work*

Joey: *whistles* nice hickey

Seth: thanks I tried

Seto: *pulls Seth back into a heated makeout*

Galaxy: geez guys, get a room!!!

Seto: gladly *grabs Seth and Joey, dragging them into the back room*

Joey: wait me too???

Seto: well duh

Seth: of course

Galaxy: Welp!! I didn't expect them to take the offer but I mean okay then!!

Back room: *moans leave from it*

Galaxy: thERE ARE CHILDREN OVER HERE!!

Yami: EXACTLY!! *covers Yugis ears*

Bakura: I agree, don't taint my innocent ryou! *covers ryous ears*

Marik: I mean it's nothing new to this dirty mouse, but again I only want him to hear my moans. *covers Maliks ears*

Galaxy: well!! Since I don't want to ruin these guys innocence, I guess we'd have to go!! Bye bye guys and don't forget to leave some truth or dares!!


	10. Part 10

Galaxy: I'm back bitches!

Yugi: oooooh they said a swear!!

Galaxy: dude we've seen you literally give a dude a boner, stop.

Yugi: *blushes* okay point taken...

Galaxy: so let's get back into this, shall we? Seto, looks like you're our first victim!

Seto: kill me now

Galaxy: that can be arranged.

Seto: *shutters* no-no thank you!

Galaxy: good doggy! Now, what is your deepest secret?

Seto: I don't think that's any of your business!

Galaxy: if you want, we can take it up with the fangirls?

Seto: okay fine! I *mumbles*

Galaxy: a little louder cupcake

Seto: I said I *mutters again*

Galaxy: I swear to gods seto, speak up!!

Seto: I SAID I LOVE ONE DIRECTION

Joey: bwahahahaha what?!?!

Atem: what's a one direction??

Yami: he meant going in one direction you idiot

Bakura: no you stupid idiots, it's obviously a weapon!

Malik: dude it's a pop band

All three: oh...

Galaxy: oh gods that's even better than I thought!!!

Mokuba: what?! When I said I liked them you laughed at how girly I was!!!

Seto: I should have chosen the fangirls!

Joey: oh my gods I bet you write fanfiction!!!

Seto: no fanfiction is for weirdos!!

Galaxy: I bet you write Larry

Seto: can you just move on?!

Galaxy: fine whatever!! But I bet you cried over zayn leaving....

Seto: GALAXY I SWEAR TO GODS

Galaxy: okay okay, yami come here!!!

Yami: uh why....??

Galaxy: just do it!!

Yami: sheesh okay! *begrudgingly goes over*

Galaxy: okay so! *whispers something in his ear*

Yami: *desgusted* what?! No!!

Galaxy: do it. *glaring daggers*

Yami: no!!

Galaxy: I'll give you a special surprise later....

Yami: no I- wait what special thing?

Galaxy: it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, but trust me, you'll love it.

Yami: *grumbles* fine!

Everyone else: *looks confused on what just happened*

Yami: *smirking, sauntering over to tea* hey beautiful

Tea: *becomes a blushing stuttering mess* wh-what ah I hi???

Yami: I've been meaning to tell you something

Tea: *looking hopeful* what is it?

Atem: I don't know what's going on but I am thoroughly disgusted

Yugi: same

Mai: same

Joey: I feel I should record this

Yami: *takes tea's hand* all these years, I've been blinded.... but I've come to realize that I....

Tea: *scoots closer* yes yami?

Yami: *kisses her hand* I'm in love with you tea

Yugi: BITCH WHAT

Galaxy: oh my gods yugi did you just?!

Joey: I knew I should have recorded this!!

Atem: abou calm down

Yugi: no he just! He says he loves me and then he goes and!

Atem: it's okay abou you still have me

Yami: I'm going to stop you right there, this was all a dare! Sorry tea I don't love you, I am hopelessly in love with yugi

Yugi: I hope you know you're sleeping on the couch for like a month.

Yami: about I couldn't help it!! I was legit forced to!

Yugi: I don't care

Atem: more for me

Joey: okay but yugi swore

Galaxy: I know I'm still in shock

Yugi: *blushes and giggles* sorry I was just in shock and mad!

Tea: I feel so used.... *looks ready to cry*

Galaxy: oh gods no don't cry!! Well since we're on the topic of tea! Mai, do you have a crush on tea

Tea: oh gods I don't need another reject, galaxy you are so cruel how coul-

Mai: yeah

Tea: -d you- wait what?!

Mai: yeah, you're cool. I like you better than most of these losers so *shrugs* yeah I have a crush on you

Galaxy: well this is new

Tea: *blushes* oh *smiles a little*

Galaxy: aweeee

Duke: I feel offended

Galaxy: dude get it through your head, she doesn't like you!

Duke: she could!

Mai: but I don't

Duke: you don't know that!!

Mai: that makes no sense what so ever??

Galaxy: well to help him, I dare you duke to strip to your underwear

Duke: done.

Galaxy: how the?? Why're you naked that fast?? And I said to your underwear, why're you fully naked, duke what the hell

Duke: I've been prepared for this the whole time, I'm always ready to show off my goods

Joey: there ain't much there

Duke: it's just cold!!

Galaxy: riiiiight, anyways I wasn't finished

Duke: what more do you want, than to see my-

Galaxy: you have to then run around domino shouting "I love Mai, even though she doesn't love me back"

Duke: that makes no sense, she does love me???

Tea: according to her, she loves me not you

Joey: oooooh!!

Bakura: this drama!

Ryou: bakura please

Duke: sure sweetie because yami also loved you

Tea: but she literally just confessed??

Galaxy: this dense boy oh my gods

Duke: I think she meant as a friend, how conceited do you have to be to mistake that

Mai: no I meant I'm in love with her

Tea: *gestures to mai* see!!

Duke: she meant as a friend!!

Mai: no as in I'd date the shit out of her

Duke: but Mai!!!

Mai: no buts! Now do your dare.

Duke: *sulks outside* its cold out here!

Mai: *throws his underwear at him*

Duke: thanks.... *sighs, putting them on* I LOVE MAI EVEN THOUGH SHE DOESNT LOVE ME BACK!!! *goes running down the block*

Mai: hopefully he'll get it in his head, I'm not interested!

Galaxy: so jaden, you're new to the game!

Jaden: oh um hi yes I!! I am new!

Galaxy: we've got a question for you cutie!

Jaden: me??

Galaxy: yes you! How'd it feel to be brought into my lovely little game?

Jaden: I was scared at first, of course! But then I saw some people I recognize, and I mean yusei is here so I guess it's all cool! I'm having fun and all

Galaxy: oh my, somebody is actually enjoying my game??? I can't have that! Now I'm going to have to embarrass you sweetie

Jaden: what why??

Galaxy: where's the fun if you are actually having a good time??

Jaden: I'm having plenty of fun though

Galaxy: and that's why I'm not having fun! So Jaden darling, do you have a crush on that stud yusei over there??

Yusei: well this just got interesting

Jaden: what-I-how could-this is just-why would you?!

Atem: you're breaking the poor boy!

Galaxy: he's the chum that was actually enjoying being here

Jaden: he's okay I guess!!

Yusei: just okay? I'm hurt.

Jaden: no I mean!! *face turns bright red* yes damnit I do!!

Yusei: well duh, I already knew that

Jaden: you did?!

Yusei: it was pretty obvious

Jaden: *buries face in hands*

Galaxy: not having fun anymore are you?

Jaden: I want to die.

Galaxy: there's the spirit! So atem, here's a fun little question for you!

Atem: great, I was feeling a little left out galaxy

Galaxy: awe I'd never leave you out! Just curious, before knowing our cute little yugi here did you have a thing for anyone??

Atem: interesting question you have there

Yugi: do you want me to be jealous? First there was tea now this? This is just unfair

Atem: awe about I love you the most though! But yes I did have a slight thing for dark magician girl

Yugi: okay same so

Atem: wait what

Yami: I'm kind of jealous of her now, damn

Galaxy: dang, I guess taste really does run in the family

Atem: don't call us that, it makes it weird

Galaxy: you're weird

Atem: says the person who kidnapped all of us

Galaxy: fair point.... so Joey!

Joey: sorry Joey is unavailable at this moment in time

Galaxy: then who's the little puppy hiding behind seto

Seto: just my mutt

Joey: I'm not a mutt!!

Galaxy: ah so you were Joey

Joey: what-i!! You tricked me

Galaxy: isn't my fault you're gullible. But it's a saucy little dare!

Joey: oh just great!

Galaxy: you're going to dress up like Demi lovato

Joey: what why

Galaxy: because our beautiful fans said so!

Joey: but!

Galaxy: *shoves outfit in joeys arms* just do it.

Joey: gods fine! This is child cruelty!

Seto: more like animal cruelty

Bakura: oh snap!! Rich dude got them burns!!

Seth: I don't know if I should be proud of seto or feel bad for Joey

Yugi: *pats seths shoulder* as joeys best friend, I can confidently say enjoy joeys suffering and side with seto

Joey: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL YUG

Yugi: *shrugs*

Galaxy: who thought you were just a sweet innocent short bean

Yugi: wow okay then, I'm not that short

Galaxy: dude you're 5 ft

Yugi: I just feel called out now

Joey: this outfit is ridiculous!!!

It covers like nothing!!

Seto: *slowly takes phone out and snaps picture*

Seth: I feel like I'm sinning the gods by looking at this

Galaxy: send me that picture seto.

Yugi: awe Joey!!! You look so pretty!!

Joey: *pouting* that isn't what I wanna hear

Seto: do you prefer sexy? Because that works

Seth: I don't know what that sexy word means but you're stunning

Joey: *a blushing mess* whatever... *sits down, legs spread*

Seto: no underwear?

Galaxy: ooooh scandalous

Joey: it's because this dress is basically see through and didn't go with it!!

Yugi: look at the person who suddenly cares if he looked good in the dress

Joey: shut it yug!!

Yami: you should wear a dress

Yugi: hmmm we'll see

Atem: wait what

Yami: please do

Yugi: we'll see, if you two be good boys

Galaxy: dang yugi, way to be in charge, props to you for training your dogs

Yugi: *giggles* thanks!

Galaxy: we can do one more! It's for the deadly bakura

Bakura: *files nails with blade* are you sure that's a good idea?

Galaxy: first off, that's cute you think you can still scare me! Second, don't worry you'll like this

Bakura: *slowly puts knife away* go on.....

Galaxy: tell us the kinkiest thing you and ryou have done

Bakura: well where should I start?!

Ryou: please no

Bakura: there was that one time at Disney, oooh but the one with the knives!!

Ryou: can I choose the death thing seto spoke of earlier??

Galaxy: who knew you were so kinky what, what happened at Disney the place full of dreams and children

Bakura: okay I'll settle on where I chained him up and whips were involved at one point?? I also found out he had a thing for choking, like who knew!! And I got him to ride me, it was great

Ryou: I really want to die.

Galaxy: holy frick

Yami: I'm shaming your friend yugi

Yugi: so am I, oh my gods ryou??

Malik: dude that's like a typical Friday for Marik and I

Marik: babe please just shut up

Galaxy: I'm shaming all of you oh my gods!!

Malik: just saying! Like gods there was this one time with the knives-

Galaxy: IM JUST GOINF TO SHUT THIS DOWN BEFORE WE TAINT THE READERS FOR THE LOVE OF!! GOODBYE YOU LOVELY READERS


End file.
